Ragnarok
In 1953, exactly one year after the mass retirement of the Mystery Men following Superman's spectacular denouncement of the HUAC, those former members of the All-Star Squadron still able gathered at Terry Sloane's mansion. It was a plain-clothes affair. In the midst of remembering lost comrades several All-Stars were contacted by their aides and confidants alerting them to a mysterious rip in the sky over Washington DC. Just as they were deciding if they should get involved Doctor Fate, Valoric the Viking Commando, and the Valkyrie Frey appeared in the middle of the room. Fate explained the rip was the result of a forgotten Nazi doomsday strategy which, due to the strange energies of the last days of the Ninth Age of Magic, had activated. It turned out that during the second world war Hitler controlled an entire platoon of Valkyries. Through them he gained access to other Norse powers. These powers when combined with the insensate Spectre who had been sidelined during the Karkull Event in 1941 were being used as a conduit for Nazi Occultists to reach the realms of the Gods. An elite Nazi Occult Unit had been trying to break open the gates of Muspelheim and start Ragnarok. They never succeeded, but their efforts weakened the seals enough that when the Ninth Age of Magic ended the seals finally gave out. Frey continued that since it was a Norse situation they had specific rules to play by and that they needed twelve warriors who would be led by Valoric. It was also likely to be a one-way trip. Hawkman figured that since he was the last chairman of the All-Star Squadron how could he ask anyone else to go if he wouldn't. Hawkgirl insisted she remain by his side but was counted as a shieldmaiden and not against the total twelve warriors. Master Man saw it as a way to finally be absolved of the deaths of the Captain and Lady Marvel The Atom had recently found his wife was cheating on him and didn't see much reason to stick around Doctor Mid-Nite's wife had only been buried a short time before and he had nothing holding him back Wildcat Captain Triumph Since Michael became solid and his own man in Muspelheim he was counted seperately from Lance Joe Hercules Recently divorced from Fury (I) Joe figured he might as well. Johnny Thunder Destiny He couldn't imagine any greater evil that might require his talents and took the job with enthusiasm. Electro Man Silver Streak Feeling government work wasn't nearly as fulfilling as saving the world Pat jumped at the chance to get involved. It was later reveiled this was the disaster Nadir had created the Silver Streak, Electro Man, and Destiny to confront. Johnny Quick snapped a shot of the Thirteen before Doctor Fate transported them to the rift. The warriors were gathered – twelve plus the Viking Commando as he had special status being a mortal who had been to Valhalla – and dispatched to the Gates of Muspelheim to hold back Surtr and his forces. The crack closed leaving Doctor Fate on the outside and he spent the next twenty years searching for a way to end the war and bring the All-Stars home. The Justice League (II) rounded up a crowd of magical heavy-hitters to re-seal the gates and rescue the All-Stars. Doctor Fate had been working on the problem for years and the rise of the Tenth Age of Magic gave him the opportunity to fix the situation. While Doctor Fate and the Justice League freed the All-Stars and in turn they released the Spectre Doctor Occult and his assembled Circle of Nine sealed the gates of Muspelheim Doctor Occult Sargon Zatara Tor the Magic Master Enchantress Jason Blood Warlock the Wizard Nadir, the Master of Magic Ra-Man Sargon, Zatara, Tor, and Warlock died in the sealing Nadir was driven sane for the first time in decades (and immediately requested a shower, shave, and suit of appropriate clothing) Mark Merlin was returned to the world and Ra-Man gained the ability to travel back and forth from Earth to Ra When Captain Triumph returned Michael stayed in Valhalla The Spectre was returned to the world